¡Pilotos, enciendan sus motores!
by Ficlover93
Summary: Desde pequeña fue gran fanática de la mecánica, y poco a poco fue adquiriendo tambien un gusto por la velocidad, un gusto que le permitiera seguir los pasos de su ídolo de la infancia. No todo seria fácil, pero con un par de personas a su lado, todo sería posible. Portada hecha por Kurazao. Síganlo en Facebook.


_**¡Pilotos, enciendan sus motores!**_

\- ¿Esto es real?

\- Muy real señorita Loud -comentaba aquel hombre que vestía un elegante traje negro que respondía al nombre de Jeremy Wilson, y quien era acompañado por una mujer, también de un porte similar al del hombre-. Su… hermano y representante puede ser muy persuasivo.

Lana exhaló un leve suspiro, acompañándolo de una tierna y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Recordaba los momentos puntuales en los que Lincoln se había autodenominado "El Maestro del Convencimiento".

\- Es que… aun no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando -apenas podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Su alma era dominada por la euforia que sentía al estar frente a esas personas, acompañada de su hermano, el que la apoyo cuando el resto de su familia no quiso hacerlo, aunque por motivos totalmente entendibles-.

\- Pues créelo hermana. Estas a un paso de ser como ella.

Las gotas de agua en su rostro ya eran evidentes. Lincoln tenía razón, estaba tan cerca de serlo, tan cerca…

\- Claro que, evidentemente, es necesario que establezcamos ciertas… condiciones -dijo seriamente aquel hombre-.

\- ¿Condiciones? -Preguntó la rubia, con un aire de confusión entre sus palabras-.

Sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada. ¿Condiciones? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué no había ya demostrado lo buena que era? ¿No es por eso por lo que se encontraban ahí con esas personas?

\- Si señorita. Permítanos explicarle. Katherine, por favor.

Dando un ademan a la mujer que tenia al lado, le pedía que procediera a dar las razones de lo que le estaban pidiendo a Lana en ese momento.

\- Bien señorita Loud -comenzó la mujer. No había malicia en su voz, pero algo contenía que no la dejaba estar tranquila-, sabemos que tuvo la oportunidad de servir para el equipo de la extraordinaria Bobbie Fletcher, pero, como jefa de publicidad de nuestro equipo, varios de nuestros patrocinadores han expresado su… inquietud con respecto a su persona y se cuestionan sobre su… capacidad.

\- ¡¿Capacidad?! ¡¿Creen que no tengo capacidad?! -Exclamó con furia total-.

\- Lana, por favor tranquilízate -rogaba Lincoln, tomándola de los hombros, algo que no le agradó a la rubia, demostrado con la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando a su hermano, el cual se alteró un poco, pero tragando saliva, volvió a hablar-. Dígale lo que me dijo a mi antes de que me haga picadillo, por favor Sr. Wilson -finalizó con algo de pánico en su voz-.

Aquellas personas solo rieron un poco, sin saber si se estaban burlando de Lincoln o solo como medida de relajación ante la escena.

\- Bien señorita Lana, si fuera por nosotros, usted firmaría el contrato en este momento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder varios patrocinadores…

Las palabras del hombre retumbaban en la cabeza de la mayor de las gemelas Loud. De un momento a otro se había desanimado por completo. Había sentido tan cerca el poder comenzar a forjar su carrera, siguiendo los pasos de su ídolo de la infancia, para que llegaran a tirar sus sueños y patearlos estando en el piso.

-… sin embargo, están dispuestos a aceptarla para la siguiente temporada pasando una prueba.

\- ¿Qué… clase de prueba?

El hombre sonrió confiado.

\- Una similar…

A la par de que esas palabras eran pronunciadas de parte de aquel sujeto, la puerta del pequeño salón de reuniones en el que estaban era golpeada un par de veces.

\- Vaya, la prueba llegó -mencionaba el hombre, con alegría en su rostro-. Adelante.

Lana solo observó expectante de quien se trataría la persona que interrumpía en ese momento. Pero conforme lo que había mencionado, tenia algo que ver con eso.

Ambos hermanos observaron como un hombre, también vertido de traje, pero color gris entraba a la sala, moreno, no muy alto, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un portafolios, ciertamente era alguien que iba a ser relevante en esa reunión.

Ese nuevo sujeto se acercó rápidamente caminando al hombre con el que Lana y Lincoln estaban conversando, el cual se puso de pie y lo recibió de una manera muy amistosa, dando a entender que eran buenos amigos. Se saludaron de mano y hasta un corto abrazo se permitieron entre ellos. También saludo a la mujer, besando su mano, y habiendo acabado con ellos dos, Wilson lo presentó.

\- Lincoln, Lana, quiero presentarles al Sr. Rodrigo Ramírez -dijo con bastante alegría-. Él, bueno, que te lo diga.

Ambos saludaron al hombre, el cual hizo lo mismo con Lana que lo que había hecho con la mujer ahí presente. Tomó asiento y con una postura que reflejaba tranquilidad y felicidad, comenzó.

\- Muy bien señorita Loud. Supongo que ya le mencionaron porque estoy aquí, ¿cierto?

\- No realmente -respondió Lana con algo de hostilidad-.

\- Pues permítame hacerlo. Yo también pertenezco al mundo automotriz, y, de hecho, represento a una escudería en una categoría muy similar a esta, solo que esta, bueno, se desarrolla en México.

Los dos Louds ahí presentes escucharon con atención al sujeto. Parece que después de todo, Lana si tendrá la oportunidad de subir a un bólido del asfalto en el futuro inmediato.

\- La cosa esta de esta forma, señorita Lana -comenzó Wilson nuevamente, mostrando seriedad-. Compite en esta competencia, y si después de 10 carreras te ubicas dentro de los primeros 5 puestos, serás bienvenida.

No habló, no soltó sonido alguno. Se había internado en sus pensamientos claramente. Necesitaba meditarlo muy bien. De aceptar, tendría que estar cerca de 9 meses en el extranjero, lejos de su familia y amigos, luchando por una oportunidad inigualable en su vida, la de ser como Bobbie lo era; pero, por otro lado, se cuestionaba si seria capaz de estar lejos de su familia, de aquellos que se oponían a que continuara la lucha por su sueño después de que un accidente la mantuvo tres meses en un hospital.

Recordaba bien la furia que tenían sus padres y algunas de sus hermanas con su equipo. Culpaban a ellos de la falla que había sufrido de los frenos el pequeño kart que conducía en ese entonces, y por lo cual, terminó por estrellarse de lleno con un muro de contención, el cual, afortunadamente se encontraba amortiguado por viejos neumáticos, pero que no habían impedido del todo una colisión total, dejándole como secuelas varios huesos rotos, pero no le quitaba el hambre de velocidad y adrenalina.

La preocupación de su familia la obligó prácticamente a dejar el karting y el motocross, pero no dejó las competencias por completo, participando en varias con vehículos de baja cilindrada que asemejaban en velocidad al karting, sin embargo, ya sin el apoyo de su familia. Si ellos no la querían ver ser feliz, pues tampoco la verían más.

Con una mirada decidida observó a los tres frente a ella, y, sonriendo confiadamente, estiró su brazo con la mano abierta, esperando la respuesta del hombre de gris.

\- Aceptamos.

Ambos le correspondieron. Era un hecho, Lana participaría en la _SERIE NASCAR PEAK MÉXICO…_

XXX

Después de unos meses, el panorama para la piloto Loud pintaba de maravilla. Ciertamente no estaba aplastando la competencia, de hecho, ni siquiera se encontraba dentro de los tres primeros puestos de la clasificación general, pero podía decir que era un campeonato de ensueño para Lana, pues en ninguna de las carreras anteriores había terminado debajo de los 7 primeros puestos de llegada a meta, siendo la primer carrera en la que había obtenido su peor puesto, pero logrando desenvolverse enormemente y fusionarse con su maquina para las carreras subsecuentes, habiendo alcanzado el podio en 6 ocasiones y el primer puesto en tres de los óvalos, colocándola en un 4° lugar general.

Ahora, era momento de la última de las competencias, sin embargo, éste tenía la peculiaridad de que no se desarrollaría en óvalo, sino, en circuito.

Ese jueves por la noche, anterior a la ultima de las competencias del campeonato, tanto Lana como su Jefe de Equipo, representante y hermano, se encontraban tranquilos en el hotel que se les había asignado.

La felicidad de Lana no era nada comparada con cualquier sensación que hubiera sentido antes, aunque… tal vez podría haber algo que la equiparara, y Lincoln sabia eso.

Aunque nada demasiado lujoso, la habitación parecía un departamento en sí. Dos dormitorios, una pequeña sala y cocineta con un pequeño frigobar, donde la rubia corredora disfrutaba de una limonada, viendo por una de las ventanas que mostraban una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ya se imaginaba montando ese bólido, corriendo a más de 250 km/h, emulando a esa persona que tanto admiraba desde la infancia, mostrando una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad, escuchando vagamente que su hermano estaba en un video chat, tal vez con alguna de todas sus "amigas", o al menos, así lo veía ella y la mayoría de sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lana! ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? -Escucho que Lincoln la llamó desde la sala de la habitación-.

Con serenidad y calma, la primera de las gemelas Loud terminó su bebida para dirigirse a donde su hermano, quien suponía ya tenia la estrategia de la carrera y posiblemente quisiera discutirla, pues no por nada, desde que recordaba, el peliblanco se autodenominaba "El Hombre del Plan".

\- ¿Qué sucede, hermano mayor? -Le habló al verlo sentado frente al computador-.

En la voz de Lana se podía sentir ese tono de ansiedad y felicidad.

\- Hermana, hay un par de personas que quieren saludarte -le dijo también con ansiedad, señalando con la mirada el portátil e invitándola a tomar asiento junto a él-.

Hizo lo que se le pidió con gusto, sin imaginar a quienes vería a través de esa pantalla, y evidentemente no lo esperaba. Habían sido prácticamente años en que no hablaba con ellos, dos personas obviamente ya entradas en edad, un hombre que casi completamente había perdido todo su cabello con excepción de escasos mechones invadidos por canas que salían por detrás de su cabeza, y la segunda persona, una mujer también con el cabello completamente plateado como el de su hermano, solo con algunos mechones evidenciando el tono rubio que solían tener esos cabellos.

Las huellas de la edad en sus rostros también eran evidentes, y aunque se encontraban sentados en ese lugar que ella reconocía perfectamente, la mujer sostenía un bastón entre sus manos.

Ambos, a diferencia de como los recordaba la ultima vez que los vio, sonreían, era evidente que el encontrarse de nuevo, casi, era para ellos la mayor felicidad de sus vidas, claro, después de haberlos concebido a todos ellos.

\- ¿Ma… mamá y… papá? -Con la voz entrecortada y el tono de nerviosismo que conllevaba, evidenciaba que no estaba preparada para ese encuentro-.

 _\- Vaya, pero si es nuestro pequeño ángel de la velocidad_ -mencionó su padre _-._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta nuestra niña? -_ Secundó su madre-.

\- ¿Ustedes que creen? -Respondió ella con desdén, desanimando a sus padres-.

Aunque ambos entristecieron un poco, no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad que su hijo les había conseguido. Lo que tuvieran que hacer lo harían para recuperar el amor de una de sus hijas.

 _\- Si, supongo que tienes derecho a sentirte molesta, pero es precisamente por eso que nos ves aquí_ -continuó su madre con ánimos renovados- _._

 _\- Hija_ -volvió a hablar su padre- _, es evidente que te debemos una gran disculpa. No actuamos como se supone debemos hacerlo los padres._

 _\- Cuando sucedió, nuestro miedo… nos superó y nos negamos a que siguieras tus sueños y aspiraciones._

 _\- Temíamos tanto que volviera a suceder y que esta vez las consecuencias fueran todavía peores que…_

\- Que creyeron que lo mejor seria alejarme de este mundo, ¿cierto?

Había oído lo mismo de Lincoln tantas veces. Cada vez que le sugería que hablara con alguien de su familia, pues estaba seguro de que tanto sus padres como sus demás hermanas la apoyaban, aun con el miedo que tuvieran, pero ese miedo que le demostraba que la amaban, pues se preocupaban por ella.

Lana no pudo evitar que cayera alguna que otra gota de sus ojos. Había esperado tanto para escuchar esas palabras de parte de sus padres, y ahora, vueltas realidad, simplemente no podía sentir ya más molestia.

Sin embargo, aun necesitaba saber eso y escucharlo de sus propias voces para así sentir que de verdad ellos lamentaban haberse separado de ella.

\- Yo… los extrañé mucho -decía en un intento por que su sentir no ahogara su voz-, pero quiero saber si en realidad están felices por mi o si al menos aceptan el estilo de vida que elegí para mí.

Tres segundos de silencio que se sintieron eternos fue lo que hubo en esa conversación, lapso en el que los dos progenitores Loud se miraron entre ellos con algo de preocupación, pero a esas alturas, lo menos que podían hacer por ella era decirle toda la verdad.

 _\- Hijita, no te voy a mentir, cada que te subes a esa cosa nos morimos del miedo. No podemos evitar pensar en eso que pasó hace tantos años…_

Su padre postró su mano sobre la de su madre, quien le arrebataba la palabra.

 _\- Pero también, nos venia a la mente lo feliz que te debías estar sintiendo, porque haces lo que amas._

Ante eso, Lana solo desprendía mas lagrimas de felicidad de su rostro, pues a final de cuentas, siempre la habían apoyado.

Sintió la mano de su hermano postrarse en su hombro, y con ello también entendía que el miedo era el que había hablado por ellos en aquella ocasión, también sintió por fin la sensación de que alguien mas de su familia aparte de su hermano la estuviera apoyando.

Repasaba en su mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero una frase había sido la que más había resonado al escucharla y lo seguía haciendo.

\- Esperen -se limpió las pocas lagrimas de su rostro-, ¿quieren decir que… a pesar de todo si…?

La respuesta llegó a ella cuando de nueva cuenta, sus padres de vieron entre ellos, pero esta vez, sonriendo e inmediatamente después, Lynn se levantaba del asiento con algo de dificultad.

 _\- Ay, ay. Quiero mi cocol_ -se escuchó que susurró, acción que en Lana y Lincoln dibujo una sonrisa-.

No tardo mucho en regresar, cargando en sus manos una especie de libro, y que al abrirlo y ponerlo frente a la pantalla, extasió de felicidad a la rubia, pues en ese álbum, sus padres le mostraban algunas notas periodísticas y otras bajadas de internet en las que se hablaban de los logros de la corredora Loud. Pero lo mas asombroso para ella era que no solo eran notas recientes, sino que pudo observar que muchos de los recortes ahí mostrados databan de algunos años atrás.

 _\- Esperamos que te vaya muy bien en tu siguiente competencia, pues no solo nosotros te estaremos apoyando_ -finalizó su padre nuevamente-.

\- ¿Se refieren a que…?

 _\- Si cariño, tus hermanas también te apoyan. Pero para ellas será más difícil de lo que fue para nosotros pedirte disculpas._

\- Oh, bueno… Supongo que lo harán cuando estén listas. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos. Regresaré a casa pronto, lo prometo.

 _\- Y nosotros te estaremos esperando, cariño._

 _\- Cuídate mucho, mi pequeño ángel. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, para nosotros eres ya una campeona._

Al finalizar su padre, la transmisión llegaba a su fin, e inmediatamente se arrojaba a su hermano para abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo en la mejilla, pues gracias a él, ya no sentía molestia hacia sus padres, y lo mejor era que se había dado cuenta de que la apoyaban, sin importar el pasado ni el resultado.

XXX

Mientras alrededor suyo se escuchaban los sonidos característicos a los que estaban acostumbrados, como el choque de metales, el ruido de herramientas mecánicas y eléctricas y la constante plática de su equipo de mecánicos preparando su auto, Lana y Lincoln, quienes se encontraban dentro del tráiler donde transportaban su vehículo, pero que en esos momentos lo usaban como sala de juntas, tenían una acostumbrada, o tal vez no tanto, platica acerca de la carrera.

Ambos, sentados en una mesa sobre la cual se había dispuesto un plano mostrando el trazado de la pista.

Aquel trazado no parecía la gran cosa.

Se trataba de algo sencillo, pues en el pasado, esa pista había fungido como aeródromo de la ciudad y cuando este dejo de poder prestar servicio, con unos cambios, se convirtió en autódromo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? -Preguntaba él de manera neutral-.

\- Se ve menos complicado en el papel, literalmente -respondía ella de la misma manera, con un ligero toque de nerviosismo-. ¿Por qué se corta la pista aquí y aquí? -Dijo señalando dos zonas de la pista-.

\- Bueno, por lo que me contaron, este recorte lo hicieron tiempo después para hacer vueltas mas rápidas y que la zona del publico que esta enfrente no perdiera tanta visibilidad -dijo el de los blancos mechones señalando la primer zona-. Y esto de acá es la zona a la que le llaman "La Chicana", y se hizo para que los pilotos no entraran a la glorieta a gran velocidad.

Lana analizó un momento lo dicho por su hermano. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era aquella declaración de Lincoln en la que le quitaban metros a la recta principal para evitar accidentes.

\- Eso ultimo se escucha como si le quisieran quitar emoción a la carrera -mencionó ella con algo de molestia-. Es decir, ¿alguna vez hubo algún accidente que ameritara hacer eso?

\- Probablemente hermana. Pero no nos desviemos del tema -replicaba Lincoln seriamente-. Ya no tienes mucho tiempo antes de la primera practica libre, así que…

 _\- ¡Atención pilotos 55, 36, 88, 09 y 12, su tiempo en pista para practica libre comenzara a correr en 5 minutos!_

\- ¡Rayos! -Gritaron los dos con algo de disgusto-.

\- Bueno, aprenderás en la práctica. Ve a prepararte Lans.

Lana solo pudo dibujar en su rostro una expresión de suma confianza, a la vez que levantaba su pulgar a Lincoln en señal de estar de acuerdo y preparada para salir a la pista.

Ella, obviamente ya vistiendo el característico overol y equipo correspondiente, salía del tráiler para tomar lugar en su auto, el cual tenia rotulado justo en medio del bólido un gran número 88 en amarillo, igual que el del patrocinador principal, contrastando con el color azul del resto de la carrocería, par de colores que a Lana no le eran nada indiferentes, de hecho, se sentía muy identificada con los dos.

Abordó su unidad, se preparó. Cuellera, casco, cinturón de seguridad, todo listo para proceder a encender el motor V8 y escuchar el poderoso rugir de los pistones trabajando. Ya, con todo listo para salir a dar las primeras vueltas en esa pista, recibió una indicación más de Lincoln.

 _\- Recuerda, es solo la primera practica libre. Conoce la pista. Mañana podrás acelerar, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- De acuerdo, Linc._

Cortaron la transmisión por el intercomunicador para que al fin Lana pudiera salir a la pista.

La rubia comenzó como se le había indicado, sin acelerar de más su vehículo, saliendo de la zona de pits, dando un giro de casi 180° para incorporarse al trazado de asfalto. Siguió en línea recta por unos 50 metros antes de volver a hacer un giro, esta vez de más de 180° a la izquierda e inmediatamente después, hacer un ligero quiebre a la derecha.

 _\- ¿Qué tal esos giros, hermana?_

 _\- Cosa de niños, Linc._

 _\- En este momento, sí. Veamos como lo haces mañana._

Al momento de cortar la transmisión otra vez, Lana había recorrido otros 200 metros casi en línea recta, debido a un ligero quiebre mas a la derecha, la que la encarrilaba al siguiente giro, uno menos cerrado hacia la izquierda, y con solo un poco de recta al salir de esta, entraba a otro giro a la derecha.

Al salir de este, la piloto Loud entraba a una zona conocida coloquialmente como: "La curva del foco", la cual asemejaba una especie de glorieta deformada, la cual era la antesala de la recta principal, la zona en la que Lana estaba pensando desde que entro a la pista.

" _\- Al fin…"_ -pensó antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del intercomunicador-.

 _\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, niña. Debes aprender primero como entrar a esa zona-._

 _\- Si, sí. Lo que digas, ñoño._

Era difícil para ella evitar tener esa sensación, la de querer pisar todo el acelerador a fondo y ver hasta que rapidez podría levantar su nave en esa corta distancia de poco más de 400 metros… y así lo haría.

El instinto y las ansias de adrenalina le estaban haciendo pisar con mas fuerza el pedal de la aceleración, aumentando rápidamente las revoluciones en ese tacómetro. 3000, 4000, ¡5000! Cinco mil revoluciones había alcanzado ya apenas a la mitad del trayecto, con el velocímetro superando los 150 km/h.

En todo el cuerpo ella sentía que podía ir mas y mas rápido. Se había desconectado del mundo exterior e ingresado a uno en el que solo eran ella y su máquina. Sin embargo, la insistencia del ruido en su intercomunicador la hacían regresar rápidamente a la realidad.

 _\- ¡Desacelera, desacelera, con un demonio!_ -Escuchaba que le gritaban, desesperado porque pudiera reaccionar-.

Y si, Lana pudo reaccionar, sin embargo, lo había hecho milésimas de segundo tarde. Ya no podría controlar su automóvil.

Al final de esa recta, se encontraba lo que Lincoln le había mencionado que era "La chicana", una zona en la que había que girar unos 85° a la derecha, inmediatamente otro giro a la izquierda y poder reincorporarse al trazado original, evitando entrar de lleno a la glorieta del circuito, siendo esta, una de las zonas mas complicadas de la pista.

La chica se había perdido en su ansia de adrenalina, lo cual le conllevó a no poder tomar ese giro con la técnica necesaria.

Lana freno demasiado cerca de la curva, girando el volante hacia donde debía ir, pero la velocidad que había alcanzado no le permitió al auto actuar de esa manera, no había forma de vencer a la física en esa instancia, por lo cual, el vehículo, no solo no había ido en la dirección correcta, sino que derrapo por varios metros, saliéndose de la pista, levantando una nube de tierra que nubló la visibilidad de esa zona, haciendo que la bandera amarilla encadenada se desplegara.

Cuando el polvo se difuminó, los temores de Lincoln y del resto del equipo de Lana lo hicieron de igual forma, pudiendo ver como el bólido de la piloto se encontraba sobre las cuatro ruedas, pero, la distancia que había recorrido en ese derrape había sido considerablemente alta, algo que había terminado por inquietar a su jefe de equipo.

Por otro lado, dentro del auto, una Lana un poco agitada por lo que había sucedido, intentaba visualizar más allá del frente de su propio auto, dado que como ella se encontraba en medio del accidente, la invisibilidad por el polvo que se levantó era mayor.

Suspiró pesadamente.

\- Rayos -se dijo a si misma-.

No paso mucho para que después escuchara en su intercomunicador a su hermano y jefe de equipo.

 _\- Lana, Lana, ¿te encuentras bien?_ -Escuchó preguntar a Lincoln de manera agitada-.

 _\- Si Linc. Estoy bien_ -exhaló derrotada puesto que sabía lo que venía- _._

 _\- Grandioso_ -mencionó aliviado, aunque no mantendría ese tono por mucho- _. Ahora dime, ¡¿por qué demonios no me haces caso cuando te digo las malditas cosas?! ¡Si te lo digo, es por algo, con un demonio! ¡Reincorpórate y ven al pit!_

 _\- Si, hermano_ -finalizó con suma tristeza. Odiaba que su hermano le hablara así, y era peor cuando sabia que él tenia la razón- _. Ah, hermano, el auto no enciende._

 _\- Lo que me faltaba… Bien, espera a la grúa._

Así terminaban entre los dos la acalorada discusión, al menos, por ese momento.

XXX

Como odiaba que se pusiera en ese estado emocional. No tanto por ella ni por todo lo que le decía, si no por él. Estaba completamente enterada de que lo mismo que sentían sus padres y hermanas al verla subir a una de esas máquinas, Lincoln también lo hacía, solo que él trataba de disimularlo, cosa que no pudo ocultar por siempre, y terminó siendo descubierto por la misma rubia meses atrás.

Recordó haber sentido enojo. Se sintió traicionada, pero solo una frase bastó para que pudiera dejar todo eso de lado…

" _\- Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, pero confío en ella y en sus capacidades."_

Con eso en mente desde entonces, trató de hacerle caso a Lincoln en todo, teniendo sus claras excepciones, siendo esta ocasión, una más.

\- ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas entender?!

\- Lo siento -replicaba cabizbaja-.

\- ¡Con un "lo siento" no es suficiente! ¡Tienes que entender que todo lo que haces tiene un resultado, y no sabes si será positivo o negativo, pero yo sí! -El peliblanco no disminuía en su furia-.

\- Es que… Linc, si supieras…

\- ¡¿Si supiera que?! ¡¿Qué cuando te subes al auto puedes ignorar todo a tu alrededor?! -Tomó un descanso, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado temperamento-. ¿Qué al dejar todo y acelerar a fondo te hace sentir poder tener alas y volar? ¿Es eso?

Lana no respondió debido a la impresión de que su hermano haya dicho con excelsa exactitud lo que la rubia siente al subirse a su auto.

\- Pues… mas o menos -finalizó tristemente-.

Nuevamente, silencio, de esos que tanto detestaba entre ellos dos. En verdad ella no los soportaba y para el de los blancos mechones tampoco era fácil soportarlos, pues al igual que Lana, no le gustaba en nada tener que usar ese tono con ella. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando eran niños, y ahora, sencillamente, parecía que su relación fraterno-laboral se desestabilizaba radicalmente.

En ese lapso en el que nadie hablo, nadie se miró entre sí, solo dejaron que la temperatura bajara, al menos hasta un punto donde pudiera hablar con ella con argumentos y no con gritos.

Y así, después de 10 largos minutos de meditación en silencio de Lana sentada y Lincoln caminando de un lado a otro, este ultimo se acercó a su hermana menor y se sentó a su lado, con una estoica postura, intentando no intimidarla, asustarla o molestarla mas de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, ella, con las piernas retraídas en su pecho, dudaba de levantar la mirada hacia él. no quería recibir más gritos, ya no…

\- Necesito… que te cuides más -mencionó, sorprendiendo un poco a la piloto-. Ya pasamos por algo similar, y aun duele el recuerdo.

Finalizó, tratando de que su voz no se ahogara por lo mencionado. Mientras ella, analizando lo mencionado, solo bastó un segundo para arrojarse a él y estrecharlo fuertemente, con ligeras lágrimas, cuya esencia desprendía una amalgama de emociones que oscilaban entre la tristeza, la felicidad y a su vez, eran reconfortantes, tanto para jefe como para piloto, hermano y hermana.

\- Perdóname Linc -decía, sin despegarse de él, pero con claridad total en su voz-. Dejaré… dejaré de hacerlo.

\- Mira, no te pido que pierdas la pasión, te pido que la uses junto con la razón, solo eso, hermana -terminó ya totalmente tranquilo, abrazándola con una mano, y acariciando suavemente su brazo-.

\- Gracias hermano. Te quiero.

\- Sabes que yo también -y besando su frente, finalizaban su reunión-.

Ambos decidieron que unos minutos mas de hermano-hermana no harían daño, total, la segunda practica se retrasaría debido a la limpieza de la pista. Aprovecharían cada instante que les permitiera, uno que les dejara recordar y revivir lo que habían vivido hace ya tantos años.

XXX

El resto del viernes y casi todo el sábado se habían ido en un parpadeo. En las dos practicas restantes del viernes, Lana decidió hacerle caso a Lincoln y tomarlo con mas calma, conociendo el trazado, las zonas complicadas de la pista, aprendiendo a como tomar los giros, tomando nota de las velocidades que le eran posible alcanzar, etc.

Para el día siguiente, es decir, el sábado, la rubia piloto ya tenía conocimiento, o al menos la noción de lo realmente complicado de esa pista.

En esa jornada sabatina, y tal como el día anterior, se otorgaron a los pilotos 3 periodos en los que tratarían de establecer los mejores tiempos en ese trazado y poder iniciar la competencia en una buena posición, y, en el caso de Lana, tanto su habilidad como los caballos de fuerza de su corcel de acero y hierro, le permitieron establecerse en el 7° lugar de la parrilla general, una posición que no le ayudaba mucho si terminaba la carrera en ese mismo puesto, pues al menos necesitaba terminar dos lugares arriba para que, matemáticamente, pudiese cumplir con lo establecido con aquel hombre hace meses.

Nuevamente en el hotel, se hallaban los dos reunidos en la pequeña sala de la habitación, manteniéndose relajados en la víspera de ese evento tan importante, un último evento antes de regresar a su patria, a hacer lo que ama mas cerca de su hogar, y a seguir los pasos de aquella mujer a quien admiró tanto.

\- Matemáticas Lans, simples matemáticas -soltó el peliblanco dando un trago de agua-.

\- Entonces serán solo dos lugares -refutó ella entusiasmada-… aunque, realmente creo que podría ganar si me dejas arriesgar un poco.

\- Si, tal vez, pero la otra cara de la moneda es perder posiciones.

\- Está bien hermano, está bien.

Poco a poco, la platica se iba distanciando del tema inicial, desviándose a asuntos cada vez mas personales, hasta llegar al punto de llegar a hablar sobre su familia, una plática que en el papel era tranquila, sin embargo, los imprevistos suelen acontecer muy frecuentemente, y en ese momento, uno de ellos tocaba a la puerta de su habitación, literalmente.

Ambos se extrañaron. No conocían a nadie que tuviera las intenciones de visitarlos ya entrada la noche, aun inclusive, sin ser tan tarde. Pero dejando eso de lado, Lincoln con toda serenidad, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cabía también la posibilidad de alteraciones al programa de la carrera, por lo que Lana intentaba escuchar desde donde estaba, de quien se trataba y cuál era el motivo.

No escuchó más que susurros inidentificables, pero un ligero tono de sorpresa podía entender en las palabras de Lincoln.

No pasaron mas de dos minutos antes de poder ver de regreso a su hermano, con una impaciente postura y una sonrisa de tonto con la cual Lana pudo deducir que algo le tenía planeado.

\- Bien Linc, ya dime que es -dijo alegremente-.

\- Mmm… No. Mejor te lo muestro.

Sin decir nada más, se hizo a un lado, y medio segundo después, una nueva figura femenina se hizo presente en ese no tan pequeño espacio.

La sorpresa se evidenció inmediatamente en su rostro. De todas, era la que menos esperaría ver.

Era evidente como el tiempo la había tratado, aunque ella no tenia nada que envidiarle. Cabello largo y lacio, hermoso; una figura que presumía ayudada de las prendas que usaba, una blusa rosa de tirantes que no exponía potencialmente sus atributos frontales y una falda igualmente rosada que le llegaba a medio muslo.

\- Lo… Lola -alcanzó a decir sin fuerza pero sin perder la sorpresa de verla-. ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Milán o Paris?

\- En Praga querida Lana, en Praga -habló finalmente la joven modelo, con cierto tono de altanería en su voz y pasando dentro de la habitación a tomar asiento-.

No era que Lana no estuviera feliz de verla, pero no podía olvidar la expresión de todas ellas cuando les comunicó que no se retiraría del mundo automotor, y la de Lola era una de las que más le habían dolido, pues antes de aquel acontecimiento, ella era una de las que mas apoyaba a su gemela, además de Lincoln, y cuando perdió su apoyo, sintió que también se esfumaba el amor por la velocidad y adrenalina.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué sucedió?

\- Bueno, los idiotas de los organizadores hicieron enfadar a Leni, y ella retiró su apoyo del festival de esta semana.

\- ¿Y Leni esta bien? -Volvió a preguntar el peliblanco con cierta preocupación-.

\- Yo me preocuparía mas por un par de esos desagradables sujetos, Linky. Pero en fin, no fue eso a lo que vine.

\- Espero que no hayas venido a lo que creo que has venido -comentó Lana, levantándose del asiento de inmediato y habiéndose apagado la tenue felicidad de haber visto a su hermana después de mucho tiempo-, porque si es así, puedes irte de una buena vez.

\- Lana -dijo Lincoln, reprimiéndola-.

Aquel comentario de su hermana mayor por dos minutos le dolió, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin dar sus razones.

\- Por favor. Solo… solo unos minutos -mencionó la otra rubia suplicante-.

\- Cinco minutos -Lana cedió-.

Esa pequeña oportunidad fue agradecida con todo su corazón e iluminó sus ojos. Así que con tranquilidad comenzó a exponer sus argumentos, dando un gran suspiro antes de comenzar.

\- Lana -se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y comenzó-, te quiero pedir que por favor ya termines con esto.

\- ¡Suéltame! -Gritó bastante furiosa-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?! ¡De ti era de quien mas apoyo esperaba y me lo negaste! ¡¿Con que cara me vienes a pedir que lo deje?!

\- Lana, escúchala. Ella…

\- ¡¿Escuchar que, Lincoln?!

\- ¡Que tengo miedo! ¡¿Sí?! -Gritó Lola, agitada, con las piernas temblorosas, casi cayendo de rodillas-. Tenemos miedo… Yo tengo miedo.

Esa declaración generó un momento de silencio y permitió a Lana sopesar lo recién escuchado.

\- Lola… ¿tu… que?

\- Desde aquella vez, comprendí por completo lo peligroso de lo que haces -comenzó a declarar con mucha tranquilidad-. Comprendí que… que, en un parpadeo, esta la posibilidad de perder, no solo a mi hermana, a mi gemela, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Por eso… por eso me atrevo a pedírtelo.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar, brindándoles un momento reflexivo a ambas, e incluso a Lincoln, quien ya tenia una idea del sentir de su hermana. En tanto, Lana desvió la mirada hacia el exterior, por la ventana de la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Si bien, tenía la noción de lo que sentían sus padres y hermanas, fue Lola la que se lo había dicho de la forma mas directa, y, pudo sentir, que también de la forma mas sincera.

\- Si, tienes razón. No soy nadie para pedírtelo hermana -habló otra vez Lola, perdiendo todos los ánimos-. Solo, por favor, cuídate mucho.

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo, antes de dirigirse a la salida, no sin despedirse de su hermano mayor, quien la acompañó hasta afuera del hotel, dejando a la piloto sola con sus pensamientos, para que despejara su mente, pues eso sin duda, no había llegado en el mejor momento.

XXX

Al fin, el momento había llegado. Todo lo sucedido la noche anterior debía quedar atrás y su concentración debía estar fija en la carrera, fusionarse con los fierros, y cumplir el trato establecido.

Ya estaba todo preparado para dar inicio. Los autos se encontraban ya en formación de arrancada y la última vuelta de reconocimiento se había dado. La carrera comenzaría, y, sin embargo, ella no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo sucedido. En su mente se había quedado la preocupación de su gemela por ella. Le hacía sentir una combinación de alegría con molestia.

Pero eso ya debía pasar a segundo plano, pues a segundos estaba de que se mostrara la bandera verde. Tanto ella como los demás competidores abordaban ya sus bólidos y solo esperaban la declaración oficial antes de la poder acelerar a fondo.

Dentro del auto numero 12, la joven rubia podía sentir como el ruido generado fuera de su vehículo se iba silenciando, sin saber si la disminución era real o si su cabeza era la que cerraba sus conductos auditivos. Y en un instante, supo que era una jugarreta de su cabeza, pues después de dejar de escuchar todo a su alrededor, una voz muy familiar pronunciando unas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza…

" _\- Tengo miedo"_

"- ¿Miedo de que, Lola? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

" _\- De que no seas tu la responsable. De eso tengo miedo"_

Pudo imaginar a Lola diciéndole eso último, con aquel tono de pena con el que se expresó anoche. Y dentro de su cabeza, la conversación seguía, imaginando los argumentos que tiene su gemela para pedirle eso y también pensando en sus respuestas a esos argumentos. De ese modo se hubiera ido por un largo lapso si no fuera porque en el altavoz del evento sonó esa frase que durante meses ha estado escuchando, esa que siempre la llenaba de emoción antes de iniciar una nueva competencia.

 _\- ¡Pilotos, enciendan sus motores!_

Sin inmutarse pero habiendo comprendido la instrucción, dio marcha a ese motor, haciéndolo rugir aumentando las revoluciones, al igual que los demás competidores, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos para otra ocasión, pues había llegado el último momento.

Concentró su vista en el puesto principal del oficial de pista, la persona encargada, junto con otros encargados, de llevar la carrera por buen camino, atentos a las irregularidades de la competencia y de sancionar faltas cometidas por los pilotos.

Concentrada en ese puesto, en esa persona y en sus brazos, esperando por el que ese color se asomara por el mínimo resquicio para acelerar a fondo y adelantar esas dos posiciones que requería.

Ya estaba todo preparado, y sabía que en cualquier segundo, esa bandera se dejaría ver, y aun con la concentración que tenía, nuevamente, llegó a su mente esa discusión y ese argumento de su hermana, un pensamiento que lamentablemente, la sacó de concentración, y para el momento exacto en que ese verde se dejó ver, la rubia piloto reaccionó medio segundo tarde, perdiendo metros invaluables con el competidor de detrás de ella.

No obstante, ya con la concentración recuperada y con el velocímetro marcando 90 km/h y subiendo, se metió de lleno a la competencia. Todo había comenzado y todos los autos se amontonaban al momento de llegar a la primera curva, donde los contactos entre ellos no pudieron ser evitados, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar de rumbo a los afectados.

Mientras tanto, en su pit, Lincoln había observado con detenimiento, inquieto por el medio segundo que Lana había perdido en la arrancada, casi siendo adelantada por el piloto de la siguiente posición.

No se quedaría con la duda, así que encendió su intercomunicador para preguntar. Cabía la posibilidad de una falla mecánica.

 _\- ¿Todo bien, hermana?_

 _\- Si hermano. Fue una desconcentración._

 _\- ¿Desconcentración…? Esta bien. El auto de atrás recuperó algunos metros. Trata de quitárselos en la recta, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Tu eres el jefe, Linc._

 _\- Estupendo._

Durante la conversación, Lana había recorrido buena parte del circuito, habiendo llegado a la zona en la que una especie de glorieta deformada marcaba el retorno del trazado y la antesala de la recta principal.

Para ese momento, Lana ya había aprendido lo que tenia y lo que no debía hacer al momento de llegar al final de ese tramo. Aceleró a más no poder, provocando que la instrucción que el peliblanco le diera hace unos instantes, se siguiera al pie de la letra. Preparaba todo su cuerpo, su mente y su motor para el momento exacto en el que tuviera que actuar, y estando a pocos metros de tener que hacer la maniobra, instintivamente, Lana comenzó a frenar, lo que provocó que el auto que le pisaba los talones la aventajara, perdiendo una posición.

En ese momento, a la mente de la chica había llegado ese incidente que aconteció el viernes pasado, pero no solo eso, su mente nuevamente había decidido recordarle el sentir de su gemela, su mejor amiga.

" _\- Yo tengo miedo…"_

El actuar de Lana no paso desapercibido en su equipo. La mayoría de los mecánicos se preguntaban si había alguna falla en el auto, pero el mecánico en jefe, junto con Lincoln estaban convencidos de que no había falla en ese auto, eso era cuestión de Lana.

\- ¿Su hermana está bien, jefe?

El peliblanco suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Quisiera decir que si -dijo tomándose la barbilla-. Esperamos a que se concentre mas y recupere esos lugares, los necesita.

Fue todo lo que se dijeron entre ellos, Lincoln dando a entender que nada podrían hacer por ella que no fuera en el aspecto de su auto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se repusiera de su estado mental para poder concentrarse en toda la carrera que le restaba. Lamentablemente, no fue el caso.

En las siguientes 6 vueltas de la carrera, pactada a 20, Lana cometió el mismo error dos veces mas en la misma zona, lo que evidentemente le valió la perdida de sus posiciones más. Ahora se encontraba en el lugar decimo y no pareciera que el panorama fuese a cambiar.

Su equipo se encontraba desesperado y nervioso, pues nunca habían visto a un piloto desmoronarse tan fácilmente. Y en tanto, Lincoln ya resignado, solo daba algunas instrucciones sin fines técnicos mediante su intercomunicador. Lana ya no podría recuperarse, o eso es lo que pensaba, pues aún había una ultima jugada por hacer, aunque no dependía de él.

\- ¿Cómo va?

Él volteó sorprendido al reconocer la voz y suspiro antes de responderle.

\- Evidentemente, por como nos ves, nada bien.

\- Deja… déjame hablarle.

\- No sé si sea buena idea. No creo que…

\- Por favor…

Exhaló derrotado finalmente. Si al menos había una oportunidad más, debían aprovecharla antes de la mitad de carrera.

\- De acuerdo. _Oye Lana._

 _\- Dime, hermano._

 _\- Alguien quiere decirte algo._ Denle una diadema.

Recibió un intercomunicador tan rápido como Lincoln lo pidió, y no perdió tiempo para hacerse presente con Lana. Activo el aparato y se dispuso a hablar con seguridad y autoridad.

 _\- Hola querida._

 _\- ¿Lo… Lola? ¿Qué haces…?_

 _\- ¿Sabes? No vine para verte renunciar. Así que mete tu maldito pie hasta el fondo y gana esta competencia que tanto quieres. ¡Demuestra tu amor mujer!_

 _\- Lo que tú digas, hermanita_ -respondió alegremente-.

Después de escucharla, sintió como una luz ilumino sus ojos. Recupero la pasión y la entrega. Las ansias de velocidad y adrenalina habían regresado. Era hora de sacar a la bestia que los demás competidores ya conocían.

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Impresionante colisión en la zona de la chicana entre los autos 01 y 99 que ocupaban los puestos 5° y 6°!_ -Se pudo escuchar al anunciador, excitado como todo mundo-. _¡Esto amigos, desencadenará la bandera roja! Les recordamos que esto significa que la carrera se detendrá. Algunos pilotos aprovecharan para salir de la pista y revisar sus máquinas._

Y tal como aquella persona había mencionado, la mayoría de los autos hicieron su ingreso a boxes, entre ellos, el auto número 12, Lana Loud.

Al llegar al puesto de su equipo, los mecánicos actuaron para revisar los aspectos de la carrocería y el motor, sin forzar las revisiones debido al momento detenido de la carrera, momento también, que sirvió para que esa joven piloto bajara del auto a hablar con esas dos importantes personas que se hallaban con ella, evidentemente, una mas especial que la otra.

Corrió hacia su gemela queriendo imitar la velocidad que alcanzaba con su vehículo, sin importarle quien estuviera en medio de ellas, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir después de muchos años, el apoyo que ella le brindaba, pues nunca había negado que el de ella, era el que mas significado tenía. Su hermana mas cercana, su gemela, su mejor amiga desde el nacimiento.

\- Gracias hermana -decía tratando de que su voz no se ahogara con las lágrimas de su sentir-.

\- Vamos Lana, vuelve allá a patear traseros de metal -finalizó Lola, con total seguridad y confianza en ella-.

Por su parte, el breve pero significativo momento fue todo lo que necesitaba, además del golpe de suerte por el accidente que acababa de pasar. Y en base a eso, su jefe de equipo tenia unas ultimas indicaciones para ella.

\- Escucha hermana, debido al accidente, ganaste dos posiciones…

\- ¡Púdrete Loud! -Escuchó de parte del equipo de uno de los autos involucrados en la colisión de hace unos instantes-.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! -Gritó como respuesta, a manera de sarcasmo-. Como decía, dos posiciones y faltan 11 vueltas. Solo acelera, Lans.

Acto seguido, la rubia también dio un sincero, aunque un poco más corto, abrazo al peliblanco. A él también le debía mucho, pero en ese instante, el momento le pertenecía a ella y a Lola.

Con los ánimos ya por las nubes, regresó al bólido, y espero a que se diera el reinicio de competencia. Su auto había sudo revisado mecánicamente, se le había hecho el cambio de neumáticos y se le había repuesto de combustible. Ahora el resto dependía de ella para adelantar al menos tres autos antes de la gloriosa bandera a cuadros.

Pasados unos minutos, la competencia se reiniciaba dando una vuelta tras el safety car/auto insignia, antes de poder ver nuevamente la bandera verde. Y en el pit, ambos la vieron marcharse hacia la victoria, la que sabían que obtendría después de eso.

\- Por cierto Lola, ¿cómo entraste? -Preguntó intrigado-.

\- Ah, me confundieron con Lana unos guardias de seguridad -rio a la par que finalizó, acompañada de Lincoln-.

Momentos después, una vez reiniciada la competencia, las cosas por fin se empezaron a aclarar para Lana y su equipo, al que se había sumado Lola.

La nueva vibra que se desprendía desde el auto de Lana se sentía en todo el autódromo. Todos los presentes habían notado el cambio en la técnica y el modo de conducción de la joven piloto.

Con el pasar de los minutos y el avance en la competencia, Lana cada vez se acercaba mas al puesto que necesitaba. A falta de 3 giros, la corredora Loud había metido en serios aprietos al corredor que tenia enfrente de ella, el cual sentía la presión de ser superado en cualquier momento.

Ella por su parte, cada vez aumentando mas las velocidades, estaba segura de que podría hacer al tipo sucumbir y que cometiera algún error que le permitiera superar la posición y terminar la carrera con soltura.

Así que continuo con la presión, y fue eso mismo lo que provocó lo que Lana quería, pues en un intento por no ser rebasado en la zona de la glorieta, antes de entrar a la recta de meta, el auto delante de ella no redujo lo suficiente la velocidad, ocasionando que se saliera del pavimento y permitiendo el rebase. La quinta posición era suya, sin pilotos tras de ella en metros inmediatos, prácticamente la pista era suya.

Dio una de esas ultimas vueltas en solitario. Ya no era posible llegar al pódium, pero al menos estaba tranquila en lo que le había comentado su hermano la noche anterior y con eso poder cumplir el trato que hizo hace meses con el ex equipo de su ídolo Fletcher.

Al llegar nuevamente a la zona de meta, la bandera blanca se alzaba en todo su esplendor, la última vuelta había comenzado y todo por lo que había luchado ese año al fin iba a rendir frutos.

 _\- Solo acaba ya, hermana._

 _\- Lo lograste mujer, lo lograste._

 _\- Gracias… a ambos_ -dijo antes de que sus palabras se pudieran ahogar por la emoción que sentía en ese momento, sin evitar que alguna lágrima resbalara por su mejilla-.

Recorrió tranquilamente pero sin perder velocidad ese ultimo giro, lista para ver la bandera a cuadros. Si, tal vez le hubiera encantado ganar la temporada, pero eso, eso era un paso hacia adelante, un paso para ser como Bobbie, un paso más.

Al final, la bandera a cuadros ondeaba frente a ella, y había una oportunidad más, en otro lugar y con otros desafíos para volver a encender el motor y aumentar las revoluciones…

XXX

Se despertó en cuanto alguien tocó a su puerta.

\- Vamos mujer. Ya deberías estar Lista -mencionó ella, entrando a la habitación sin importarle que. Después de todo eran gemelas y todo lo que ella tenía ya lo había visto-. Levántate Lana. Luchaste por esto todo un año. No querrás llegar tarde hoy, ¿o sí?

\- Mhm. Ya voy, ya voy -dijo la gemela mayor, acompañado de un bostezo-. Estaba soñando…

\- Si, lo supuse. Es lo que te trajo aquí.

\- Cierto, pero tu me empujaste. Gracias hermana. Por cierto, ¿estarás en…?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonta. No me lo perdería por nada -replicó Lola enormemente feliz-. Nos iremos en cuanto estés lista.

\- Me apresuraré. Dile a todos que los veo en cinco minutos abajo.

\- Te veré abajo ama de la velocidad. Enciende tus motores, Lans, que esto recién comienza.

Lola salió de la habitación para dejar a Lana sola y que se pudiera preparar. Así, dio un salto fuera de la cama y con gran entusiasmo solo grito una cosa:

\- ¡A correr!


End file.
